


Time Capsule

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [17]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis





	1. Beck and Jade

It had been ten years since the gang had left Hollywood Arts. Beck and Jade were married and Jade had a rather large baby bump. Tori and Andre were dating and so were Cat and Robbie. They were all 28 and still kept in contact. Trina had moved away and gotten a career as an author, which she loved. Jade had finally forgotten about Tori kissing Beck when she walked down the isle in her black wedding dress and said 'I do'. They were all meeting up at the Hollywood Arts reunion and had decided to dig up their old time capsule. They buried the capsule on their last day at HA. Everyone put something in, even Jade.

It was June 26th.

"Baby are you ready?" Beck Oliver called to his wife.

"Yes babe, I'm trying to get my shoes on" Jade replied with a giggle. Jade had softened because of Beck. He made her forget all of the bad things in her life. He showered her with love and that was why they were expecting their first child any day now. He entered the sitting room and laughed. Jade was desperately trying to reach over her stomach to tie her shoes.

"Here love let me do it." He said smiling kindly. She thanked him and sat back as he did up her combat boots. Jade may have softened but her style hadn't changed.

"I wonder if we'll find the time capsule." Beck thought aloud.

"Cat made a map, but I doubt she'd have forgotten anyway." Jade replied. Beck chuckled.

"I guess we'll have no problem then." He said pulling Jade to her feet and placing a gentle hand on her stomach. They both smiled and leaned in "DING DONG." Jade rolled her eyes at being interrupted. Beck gave her a kiss and went to answer the door.

"Yep, thanks, bye." Jade heard her husband say a few minutes later. He shut the door, turned round and held up a rake.

"This, has returned." He said in a movie voice.

"God you're such a goon." She told him running a hand through his hair. He grinned lazily and put his mouth by her ear

"I'm not the one who looks like she ate Earth." He teased

"It's your fault!" she said laughing.

"And a pleasure it was too."

Jade snorted and kissed him. She leant back in his arms and said with a wink.

"You can do it again anytime."

"Oh believe my I plan to" he paused "although maybe without the whole getting you pregnant part, we'll see how this one goes." Mr Oliver finished. His wife snorted again and they left, hand in hand for the reunion.


	2. Tori and Andre

_Italic = André_

_André Harris woke up that morning and smiled. It was June 26th and he would finally get to see his old friends again. He was going to meet his girlfriend, Tori Vega, and drive to Hollywood Arts in one hour. He jumped out of bed and went to have a shower._

Tori Vega was sat in her bedroom drying her hair. She turned the hairdryer off and smiled as she put make up on. She was looking forward to joining her boyfriend and meeting her old friends again today.

_André finished drying his dreads and walked into his bedroom to get dressed. He had to look smart, but not over dressed. Casual, but not under dressed. After a few minutes he sighed and flopped down on his bed, unsure of what to wear._

Tori was having the same problems. She wanted to look nice, but not like she was trying too hard. Or not hard enough for that matter. She sighed and lay down on her bed. Her phone buzzed and she rolled over to look at the text.

To: Toro

From: André x

Hey, whatcha wearing today? I dunno.

She laughed and tapped a reply.

To: André x

From: Toro

I dunno either : p I'm laying on my bed atm, thinking.

_André laughed. 'Looks like that was no help' he said to himself as he got up. Eventually he decided on a blue shirt, black jeans and converse. As he looked in the mirror he was reminded of his younger self. He smiled, reminiscing the past, and a small tear formed in the corner of his eye. He brushed it away and thought of the great times to come instead._

Tori had decided on a red floaty top and black skinny jeans with black heels. She had just finished getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door. She peered though the curtain and smiled at her boyfriend who waved.

_André watched his girlfriends brown hair disappear through the window and heard her run down the stairs. Not a minute later the door flew open and she landed in his arms. He laughed and kissed the top her head._

" _Ready darling?" he asked. She looked up nodded, grinning. He took her hand and they walked to his car. They were both excited to see their high school friends so they shared a quick kiss before setting off to the reunion._


	3. Cat and Robbie

_Italic=Cat_

Robbie Shapiro was getting dressed. He was happy. His girlfriend Caterina Valentine made him happy. Today he was going to his old high school for a reunion and he had to pick up Cat on the way. He couldn't wait.

_Katy Perry blasted out of Cats house as she danced around trying to decide what to wear today. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend Robbie and then her friends again. Cat had become slightly less dizzy, but she was still very bi polar._

Robbie was now dressed in jeans and a tie t-shirt and he was thinking about Cat. He knew she'd be excited and was expecting to get a text from her any minute now, as he did every morning.

_Dressed in a pink frilly top and purple jeans, Cat tapped out a text._

Robbies phone buzzed. 'Right on cue.' He thought with a smile as he opened Cats message.

_To: Robbie_

_From: Cat_

_Heya! I'm dressed and super excited! What about you, are you super excited? I am! Can't wait to see you! Love Catering xx_

He laughed and his phone buzzed again. Another text?

_To: Robbie_

_From: Cat_

_HA HA HA HA my name's Caterina not catering! HA HA HA HA! Love Cat_

Robbie chuckled again and started his car.

'Ding dong!' Cat screamed.

"It's Robbie."

She raced down the stairs and went to open the door. Robbie took a step closer and she slammed the door again.

"Wait." She yelled through the letterbox. "Robbie who?"

"Cat, it's me. Robbie Shapiro."

The door flew open and Cat bounded into his arms.

"Hello to you to. Ready to go?"

"Mmmhmm." Cat nodded and they climbed into Robbies convertible and set of for Hollywood Arts.


	4. Picnic

It was ten o'clock in the morning and everyone was just arriving at the reunion. Beck and Jade arrived first out of our little gang. They sat in Beck's truck and talked while they waited for the others. Soon enough Cat and Robbie and Andre and Tori all pulled up. When they got out Cat dragged everyone into a group hug. They all smiled as she squeezed tighter. As Cat released, Jade started swaying woozily.

"Jade, are you okay?" Beck asked as soon as he saw.

"I think so." His wife replied steadying herself.

"…Alright. Tell me if you feel bad though." Beck insisted.

Jade nodded, then she saw the group's confused faces.

"The baby's due today." She informed them.

"Oh my gosh really?" Tori exclaimed.

Jade nodded again.

"But she insisted on coming…" Beck mumbled.

"I'm fine Beck!"

"Ok calm down, lets just forget it babe."

"Fine."

"So lil red, where is it?" André asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Cat replied, puzzled.

"…The time capsule…"

"Oh right!" The smile instantly reappeared on Cat's face as she pulled a piece of paper from her bag. Looking down at the map she stuck her tongue out.

"That way." She announced pointing towards the main building of HA.

"Oh." Cat squeaked as she looked up.

"Have they built over it?" She asked sadly.

"Let me see Kitty." Robbie spoke up.

"The map goes the other way darling." He told Cat quietly. "It's that way." He added louder.

They all strolled over to the corner of the field and sat down.

"Oh hang on I've got a surprise." Beck said jumping up again. He dashed over to his truck and produced a large picnic basket from the boot. Then he went back and sat next to Jade again, placing the basket on the grass in front of the group. He watched Jade's eyes light up and she squeezed him tight.

"Oh babe." She breathed.

The others just looked at her.

"Why are you so pleased with a picnic?" Tori questioned. "I mean it's sweet and all but, it's a picnic."

Jade faced her, still smiling.

"We jumped over the fence and sat here on a date," Beck began

"And had a picnic in the dark under the stars." Jade continued.

"And then as it got dark," Beck paused and glanced at his wife. She nodded indicating **he** should finish their story.

"I kissed her, our first kiss."

"Awwww!" Tori cooed.

"Well go on then," André urged. "Kiss her!"

Jade giggled like a little kid and Beck couldn't help but laugh at the group's shocked faces. He leant forward and pressed his lips to his love's. Sparks were almost visible even after all this time and more 'awws' erupted from their friends at the sight they hadn't seen since high school.

"This picnic isn't gonna eat itself! Come on dig in." Beck said. So they all did.


	5. Artemis

The gang started munching on Beck's picnic and reminiscing on the old days. They discussed each other and how they'd changed. Jade saying Tori had grown out of her annoying phase, Tori retaliating by saying Jade had lost her 'edge'. Both girls knew they were now friends though. The boys discussed Robbie mainly, since he had changed the most. He looked pretty much the same, however, but he had gained muscle and even Jade had to admit he looked good. Cat grinned and giggled as Robbie gave her a hug. For once the whole group was happy, all at the same time. It was a pretty amazing sight for anyone who knew them and happened to look over.

What happened to be a few hours later (they lost track of time) an announcement rang across the HA campus.

"Thanks to everyone for coming, umm." The voice paused. Then whispering could be heard.

"No…. I can't say that…because!"

Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade all smiled at the familiar voice. It was Sikowitz.

"Our reunion day will be coming to an end soon, thank you all for coming and we hope you enjoyed yourselves. Bye now."Helen took over and they could see Sikowitz sulking across the field.

"We better hurry up and find that time capsule then you guys." Tori said. Everyone nodded and Cat pulled out the map again. She stared at it for a few seconds before Jade gently took it from her.

"It should be just over there." She told them, pointing a little way away to her right. They all followed as she waddled a few steps forwards and then stopped, announcing 'here'

"Dudes come give me a hand with the shovels." Beck said to his friends. They nodded and the three of them started jogging across the returned momentarily with three shovels and the girls stood back as the boys started digging.

About ten minutes later a soft 'ting' came from under Robbies shovel. Shovels tossed aside, the boys pulled out a large metal box. It was black with writing scrawled across it. They had all signed it before burying it all those years ago. They placed it on the floor and sat around it in a circle.

"Well…" Jade said. "What's the combination Cat?"

Cat held the map up to the sunlight and a code shone through. She pushed the corresponding pins on the padlock and it clicked open. Her little hand gripped the lid and it rose. Slowly the friends removed the things inside.

They consisted of:

A picture of a unicorn, a lollipop sticker and a drawing of a little Bo Peep costume from Cat.

Trinas microphone.

The tiny guitar, a picture of her locker and a pair of feather earrings from Tori.

A pair of scissors Beck gave her, an empty coffee cup and a few hairstreaks from Jade.

The lyrics to 'Forever Baby', a guitar pick and a pair of his old glasses from Robbie.

A collection of pictures of the instruments he plays, and a half full carton of 'chocolate beverage' from Andre.

A script from 'The Blonde Squad', a plaid shirt and a bottle of shampoo Jade insisted he put in from Beck.

And right at the bottom was a photo of all of them on their last day at HA.

Everyone laughed and cried at the memories these things held. Each of them had brought something else with them to put in and they had agreed to do this forever till they were all dead.

Cat brought her Jupiter shoes (which she had broken)

Tori had an old programme from the Platinum Music Awards.

Jade had brought a pair of worn out combat boots.

Robbie brought his old guitar.

Andre had a poster of Elton John playing piano from his locker.

Beck had brought his spare key to 'The Silver Streak' (which he still owned)

Just as they were about to put their stuff in, Jade groaned.

"You okay babe?" Beck asked, supporting her. Jade shook her head. Immediately everyone panicked.

"Don't panic that makes it worse!" Beck yelled. He turned to Jade.

"What's wrong?"

"Either I've wet myself or my waters broken." She replied. Becks eyes widened and he froze.

"Now?" he asked. Jade grimaced and nodded. Beck said nothing. Jade groaned again.

"Uh Beck, I need your help." She said. Still nothing.

"BECK I'M HAVING A FUCKING BABY!"

Beck jumped into action then, ordering someone to 'Call a fucking ambulance' while he tried to help Jade. He shooed the others away and got Jade to lie down. He knelt beside her head and pulled it into his lap.

"You're gonna be okay darling. I love you and I'm here. Breathe. There we go. The ambulance will be here soon. And you're going to give birth to our beautiful baby."Beck's voice cracked in realisation at his last sentence. He was going to be a dad any minute. Jade followed his instructions and calmed down. Then Tori returned saying the ambulance would be there as soon as possible. Jade seemed to calm down even more on hearing this.

Moments later sirens could be heard. Every head on the field turned to watch as the paramedics drove right across the field and parked in the corner. Suddenly a huge crowd had appeared around our gang. Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat standing nervously, Jade and Beck on the floor. Four paramedics jumped out, two opened the back doors and began pulling out a stretcher while the other two came over to Beck and Jade. Neither of them spoke as they lifted Jade carefully up onto the stretcher.

"There's no time to get her to hospital." One paramedic said.

"She's having the baby now? Like this second?" Beck squeaked.

"Yes, is the father here?"

Beck raised his hand.

"Well she'll need you man. You better get in there." He pushed him into the ambulance where Jade was laying on the stretcher. They shut the back doors leaving the friends outside wondering what the hell was going on.

Inside the ambulance Jade was panicking. Beck arrived beside her and took her hand.

"Jade you have to let the men help you or this won't work." He told Jade.

"I can't do it Beck."

"You can and you will." He replied stroking her head.

"It hurts too much. Imaging trying to piss out a football through your penis. That's how much this hurts!"

Beck smiled weakly at this reference. 'Looks like my old Jade's paying a visit.' He thought.

"Come on Jadey. You know you can do this. I know you can do this. You've always been the strongest girl I know and you've been wanting a baby for sooo long. You just gotta do this and we'll be parents." Jade looked into his eyes and he squeezed her hand tight.

"Okay." She breathed.

"Alright then lets go." The doctor got Beck to remove Jades trousers and underwear since usually patients were wearing hospital gowns. Then they bent Jade's legs up and sat the stretcher up. Beck kept hold of Jades hand and put his other one round her on her back.

"You can do it Jade. I know it." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay Mrs Oliver we need you to push down into your bottom."

"I'm not shitting it out."

"No babe, that's just how it works. Trust me."

Jade sighed and pushed.

_Outside the ambulances closed doors, the gang had just finished explaining to the crowd that Jade and Beck were married and having a baby. Right now. They heard a scream echo from inside and the whole atmosphere tensed up._

"And again Mrs Oliver."

Jade pushed again, nearly crippling Beck as she gripped his hand.

"Sorry babe." She said through gritted teeth.

"No it's okay. You're doing great baby." Beck replied.

"Indeed you are. We can see the baby's head."

"See Jadey! You're nearly almost there."

"I think one more big push and the baby should be here Mrs Oliver."

"Ready babe? One more push okay? As hard as you can. And go."

As soon as the words left Becks mouth he felt Jades grip tighten once again. This time he squeezed back and then everything stopped. The doctor held up a beautiful baby girl for the Olivers to see. Jade immediately started crying and Beck felt tears trickle down his face. Jades legs collapsed onto the stretcher as he pulled her into his chest. Her arms wound themselves round his waist and they gave each other a huge hug. Beck bent his head down to Jades ear.

"You did it babe. She's here. Our beautiful baby girl."

_Back outside everything was quiet too. Then crying broke the silence. Every one grinned. There was someone new in the world. And they loved her already. The ambulance doors opened and Tori, André, Robbie and Cat were told they were allowed in._

Jade was sat cradling the newest member of the family with Beck's arms around her shoulders. They were both grinning and looked up as their friends entered. Beck motioned them over. Crowding round they saw the most angelic baby. She had slightly tan skin and her eyes were shut. The tiniest tuft of dark black hair stuck up from her head.

"She's beautiful." Tori said. "She looks like a little copy of both of you."

"Almost half and half." Cat added.

"What are you gonna call her?" Asked André.

Beck and Jade looked at each other. Then out of the corner of their eyes, everyone saw the little baby move. Looking down at their daughter, the Olivers gasped. Then they smiled. She had the brightest blue eyes any of them had ever seen. Even brighter than her mothers. She blinked once at the crowd of people around her. And then she smiled. Jade started crying all over again. Beck got the doctor to take a picture.

A few minutes after, everyone had settled. Jade had been checked out and told she and her daughter were healthy enough to be let out right then and there. The gang were sat on the field again when Beck turned to Jade.

"Artemis." He said.

Jade just looked at him.

"That's what we should call her. Artemis."

"Goddess of the moon…" Jade murmured, smiling wistfully.

"Because of our first kiss." Beck smiled too. Jade nodded in agreement and snuggled into his chest with newly named Artemis.

"So that's her name?" Robbie asked.

Jade nodded gently. "Yep."

They all smiled. Robbie pulled out a pen and wrote on the back of their new photo.

'June 26th 2022. Artemis Oliver is born to Beck and Jade Oliver.' Then he wrote their corresponding names. 'In the company of Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro. You might have heard of us by the time this is dug up.'


End file.
